Mobile devices often include telephony features that allow users to receive and place voice calls over a wireless network. For example, modern smartphones include wireless transceivers that allow the smartphones to receive and place telephone calls over cellular voice and/or data networks (e.g., CDMA, 2G, 3G, 4G LTE, etc.). These wireless transceivers can transmit at different power levels. Transmitting at high power levels can improve the quality of the voice calls. Transmitting at low power levels may be required when the mobile device is worn on or near the user's body to comply with government regulations.